Trance
'''Trance '''is an Earth Pony and the cousin of Melbourne Shuffle. Description Trance is a light blue Earth Pony with blue hair and a cyan streak. Her hair always covers her eyes. She has a long tail that ends with three rings of cyan. Trance likes to decorate her tail with hair and tail with ribbon and beans of bright colors. Sometimes Trance wears colors gloves and leg warmers when she goes to raves. Trance is generally quiet and doesn't talk much. She usually is seen with earbuds listening to music however she seem capable of hearing when others talk to her, usually. History Trance is the cousin of Shuffle, the daughter of Bright Eyes and Nightwish and she has an older brother named Pulsar. She spend most of her time in the record store that her cousin Shuffle own, helping him and his room-mate Ruffian run the store. During the night, Trance would go to night clubs to got to raves with her friends. Her brother Pulsar owned his own club she would often go to. Later Trance went with her cousin Shuffle, her brother Pulsar and Ruffian to the Ponyville X Festival, Trance hadn't traveled outside of Las Pegasus much before. She stayed for the afterpart to rave it out with the music provided by Dante. After Shuffle and Ruffian befriended him, he would visit them at their record stor. Trance became a big fan of him, and soon started to pratice composing music of her own on her keyboard. While at the Ponyville X Festival, Trance and her best friend Catnip met an Earth Pony named Guillotine. He befriended the two and started to tell them about this world he discovered by traveling through the Evergreen. One day they decided to go with him and traveled through the Everfree Forest to the Evergreen Tree. After traveling through the Evergreen along with Catnip and Guillotine to Canterlot High, the three started to visit this world more often and soon met and befriended Chocolate Chip, Peanut Butter, Spritz and Chase. During her time in Trance, Catnip and Guillotine started having adventures with their humans friends. One day while at Canterlot High, a group of Changelings from Equestria came to the high school. They started feeding off of the human student and to prevent the Changelings from spreading, Seatao created a force field around the campus and created a shadowly world within the school's walls. Gallery Pictures of Trance. Night and Bright Lights.png|Trance's parents Neon Headphones.png|Trance listening to music Neon EG.png|Trance rave outfit for Equestria Girls Neon EG 2.png|Trance's Equestria Girls School Outfit Trance Sockies.png|Trance loves her socks Catnip, Chocolate Chip and Trance EG.png|Slash Gash Terror Crue Trance and Blue Shuffle.png|Trance and Blue Shuffle Just Chilling.png|Just Chilling Trivia *Trance eyes color is yellow however her eyes are never seen through her hair. *Trance's Theme Song is Feel Fine by Tune Up! *Neon Lights and Trance were seperate characters but very similar so it was decided to fuse the two together to shut up all the little annoying "there is already a Neon Lights" comments. Category:Ivory members Category:Earth Pony ponies Category:Las Pegasus inhabitants